Becky Knows Best/Transcript
ANOTHER FINE DAY DRAWS TO A CLOSE... The episode opens with Becky and Bob sitting on the couch. Bob is scrolling the channels as Becky reads. TJ walks in the door Becky says OH, HEY TJ, I MISSED YOU ON THE BUS AFTER SCHOOL. TJ says AH, BUT I WASN'T ON THE BUS. BECAUSE I STAYED AFTER SCHOOL TO SIGN UP FOR THIS. He holds up a poster. It shows a young boy in a blue medieval costume holding a piece of parchment in one hand and a quill in another. At the bottom is a photo Becky with a line crossed through it Becky says THE SCHOOL WRITING CONTEST? REALLY? THAT'S FANTASTIC! OH, HEY, YOU WANT TO HEAR A FUNNY STORY? I WON SO MANY TIMES THE SCHOOL... TJ says MADE YOU RETIRE FROM THE CONTEST. I KNOW, I KNOW. Becky asks SO WHAT YOU GONNA WRITE ABOUT? TJ says I DON'T KNOW YET. I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS... Becky says WELL, YOU'RE IN LUCK BECAUSE I AM AN EXPERT AT PICKING TOPICS. TJ says OH, NO THANKS, BECKY. He sits down at the kitchen table and opens up his notebook Becky says ONE OF MY FAVOURITES IS TO PICK AN INANIMATE OBJECT AND WRITE IT FROM THE OBJECT'S POINT OF VIEW. TJ says NO THANKS, BECKY. I'M CERTAIN YOU'RE A GOOD WRITER, BUT I WOULDN'T EVEN WANT YOUR HELP IF YOU WERE WORD GIRL HERSELF. I WANT TO DO THIS ON MY OWN. Becky says ONE YEAR, I WROTE A STORY AS IF I WERE THE TOASTER. TJ says BECKY, I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP. Becky says GREAT! COME ON, LET'S BRAINSTORM. VACUUM, DONE IT. She paces across the living room looking at random objects LAMP, I'VE DONE THAT. BOX? BOX? The Narrator says MEANWHILE, ACROSS TOWN AT THE SANDWICH SHOP, BRENT, THE HANDSOME, EVERYONE LOVES HIM SANDWICH GUY, AND MISS QUESTION, ARE GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER. The image changes to Brent and Miss Question eating sandwiches in a sandwich shop. Brent has a sandwich for a head and green hair. He wears a blue turtle neck, yellow blazer, and black pants. Miss Questions has shown black hair and wears a black mask, a red top with a yellow question mark on it, yellow belt, black tights, and red boots. Miss Question says DO YOU LIKE SALAMI SANDWICHES? Brent says I DO. Miss Question says DO YOU ALSO LIKE PICKLES? Brent says YEAH, BUT NOT THE SOUR ONES. THEY MAKE ME PUCKER. Miss Question says HA HA! Brent says THERE I GO. laughing Miss Question says CAN YOU BELIEVE HOW COMPATIBLE WE ARE? Chuck walks into the store. He has a sandwich for a face and wears a blue jumpsuit with yellow gloves and green boots. Chuck says HEY, WHAT A NICE SURPRISE? MY BROTHER BRENT. AND MISS QUESTION? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH MY BROTHER BRENT? Brent says CHUCK, THAT SOUNDED RUDE. Chuck says I DON'T CARE. Miss Question says WHY DON'T YOU WANT ME TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOUR BRENT? Chuck says BECAUSE YOU'RE A VILLAIN. AND I'M CERTAIN YOU'RE UP TO NO GOOD. Miss Question asks IS THERE ANY WAY I CAN CONVINCE YOU TO TRUST ME WITH BRENT? Chuck says NO, NO, THERE'S NO WAY. Miss Question says WHAT ABOUT THIS? Her question mark blasts him in the face. Small question marks circle around Chuck’s head Chuck says HUH? Miss Question says DON'T YOU HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO LIKE COMMITTING A BIG IMPORTANT CRIME? Chuck says YEAH, I DO. BYE, BRENT. I HAVE SOME BIG IMPORTANT THING I NEED TO DO SHE SAID, I THINK. Brent says AH, SO YOU GOTTA GO THEN? OKAY, BYE. Chuck walks out of the store Miss Question says NOW, WHERE WERE WE? OH, DO YOU LIKE TO CUT THE CRUST OFF YOUR SANDWICHES, TOO? Brent says DOES A COW GO MOO? laughing The Narrator says A LITTLE LATER AT THE BOTSFORDS'... Becky walks into TJ’s room. He is sitting at his drawing board writing Becky says HI, TJ. I KNOW YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO HELP YOU, BUT I THOUGHT YOU COULD AT LEAST READ THIS VERY SHORT LIST OF IDEAS I CAME UP WITH. She holds out a long sheet of paper filled with writing TJ says DON'T NEED IT. I ALREADY CAME UP WITH THE PERFECT IDEA. Becky says OH, REALLY? WELL, LET'S HEAR IT THEN. TJ says I CALL IT, WHAT IF DINOSAURS STILL ROAMED THE EARTH? RRRR! Becky says HA HA! COME ON, YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT? TJ says BECKY, YOU KNOW I NEVER KID ABOUT DINOSAURS. Becky says TJ, TRY TO BE MORE ORIGINAL. JUST THINK ABOUT THE TOASTER, LONGING TO MAKE THE PERFECT SLICE OF TOAST. TJ says BECKY, A T REX COULDN'T MAKE TOAST. HIS ARMS ARE TOO SMALL. Becky hears a voice. Chuck says HA HA HA! Becky mumbles SOUNDS LIKE CHUCK. HE'S UP TO SOMETHING. She says TJ, I HAVE TO GO, BUT BEFORE YOU GET TOO FAR INTO THE DINOSAUR STORY, I'LL LEAVE THIS LIST OF IDEAS IN CASE YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND. She drapes her list over TJ’s lamp TJ says TAKE IT WITH YOU. I DON'T NEED IT. A moment later, Word Girl and Bob fly into a store. The windows are broken and pieces of the wall are on the ground Word Girl says HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, CHUCK! Chuck holds a bag full of bread. He has question marks floating around his head He says WORD GIRL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? The question marks disappear Chuck asks WAIT, WHAT AM I DOING HERE? Word Girl says I'M HERE TO STOP YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE STEALING BREAD. Chuck says WAIT A MINUTE. THIS IS MISS QUESTION'S FAULT. Word Girl says WELL, I DON'T SEE MISS QUESTION ANYWHERE. I ONLY SEE YOU AND A BAKERY THAT NEEDS A NEW ROOF. Chuck says WOW, LOOK AT THE ROOF. He looks up at the missing roof He shoots Word Girl and Huggy with a ray gun and laughs HA HA! Word Girl says WHOA! His metallic sandwich press raises in the air. Word Girl and Huggy are stuck to the ground in a pile of green relish Huggy eyes a half-eaten donut on a table Word Girl says HUGGY, DON'T EAT THAT! whimpering The scene changes to Miss Question and Brent walking in the park Miss Question says BRENT, WHY DOES THE DAY SEEM SUNNIER WHEN I'M WITH YOU? Brent says IS IT BECAUSE... They both say WE'RE SO COMPATIBLE? laughing Chuck appears on his sandwich press Brent says OH, CHUCK, HEY. Miss Question looks annoyed and says ISN'T IT NICE TO RUN INTO YOUR BROTHER AGAIN? Chuck says BRENT, STAY AWAY FROM MISS QUESTION. I'M TELLING YOU FOR YOUR OWN GOOD. Brent says AND THAT WOULD BE FOR MY OWN GOOD WHY? Chuck says BECAUSE I KNOW MISS QUESTION. SHE'S A VILLAIN, WHICH MEANS SHE WANTS TO TAKE SOMETHING VALUABLE FROM YOU. Miss Question says DON'T YOU HAVE BIGGER, BETTER, MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO? LIKE COMMITTING A BIG IMPORTANT CRIME? She zaps Chuck with her question mark Miss Question says HA HA! Question marks float around Chuck’s head He looks confused and says YEAH, I DO. BYE, BRENT. I HAVE SOME BIG IMPORTANT THING I NEED TO DO. His sandwich press raises into the air Brent says OH, SO YOU GOTTA GO? OKAY, SEE YA, CHUCK. The scene changes to TJ’s room. Becky looks over his shoulder Becky says SO HOW'S IT GOING? TJ says SHH, I'M ON A ROLL. Word Girl says OKAY, THE LAST THING I'LL SAY IS THAT I'M HERE. IF YOU NEED ME. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS ASK. TJ says OH! I CAN'T WORK LIKE THIS. Becky says WHAT'S WRONG? TJ says OH, NOTHING. ONLY MY CREATIVE FLOW IS GONE. YOU MADE ME LOSE MY CREATIVE FLOW. Becky says OH, WELL WHEN I GET WRITER'S BLOCK, ONE TRICK I LIKE TO DO... TJ walks out his room mumbling OH! I TRY TO BE A MASTER WORDSMITH, AND SHE COMES IN ALL TALKY AND EVERYTHING. CREATIVE FLOW IS GOING... Becky walks up to TJ’s desk and says FINE. TJ DOESN'T WANT MY HELP. HE DOESN'T HAVE TO KNOW I'M HELPING. Bob looks at her with his hands on his hips Becky says WHAT? I LOVE WORDS AND HELPING PEOPLE. I CAN'T HELP MY OWN BROTHER WRITE A STORY? squeaking A voice says HELP! CHUCK IS STEALING ALL THE CONDIMENTS. squeaking Word Girl says BETTER SAVE YOUR LECTURE FOR LATER, BOB. SOUNDS LIKE CHUCK IS BACK ON THE LOOSE. WORD UP! The image changes to the city The Hotdog Salesman says THERE'S NO MORE KETCHUP FOR THE HOT DOGS. PEOPLE WILL FIND OUT HOW BAD THEY TASTE. Word Girl and Huggy confront Chuck in his sandwich press Word Girl says CHUCK, STOP STEALING THE STADIUM'S CONDIMENTS RIGHT NOW? Chuck says WORD GIRL? OH, WHAT AM I DOING NOW? Word Girl says COME ON, HUGGY. OH! Chuck shoots them with his ray gun. They roll into the sports stadium in a yellow ball of mustard The hotdog salesman says I'M GONNA LOSE MY JOB! The scene changes to Brent and Miss Question on top of a hill having a picnic Brent says I HOPE YOU LIKE THE LUNCH MEAT COMBO I CHOSE THIS TIME. IT'S BOLOGNA AND SALAMI. I CALL IT BALAMI. He holds up a platter of cold cuts Miss Question says WELL, IF YOU PICKED IT, HOW COULD I NOT LIKE IT? Chuck appears in on his sandwich press Chuck says BRENT. Brent says OH, HEY, CHUCK. YOU SEEM WOUND UP. SIT DOWN, HAVE SOME BALAMI. Chuck says THE ONLY SANDWICH I'M GONNA SHARE WITH YOU IS A TRUTH SANDWICH. ONLY GUESS WHAT, IT'S NOT A SANDWICH. Miss Question says CHUCK, BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING, CAN I EXPLAIN SOMETHING? Brent says WAIT, CAN WE WAIT AND HEAR WHAT CHUCK HAS TO SAY? Word Girl and Huggy fly up behind Chuck Miss Question says WORD GIRL, SHOULDN'T YOU BE ARRESTING CHUCK RIGHT NOW? Word Girl says I'M NOT SO SURE. Chuck says THE TRUTH IS, MISS QUESTION DID SOMETHING VERY BAD. OH, YEAH. SHE USED HER POWERS TO MAKE ME, A FELLOW SUPER VILLAIN, COMMIT A CRIME. Brent asks BUT WHY? Chuck says TO GET RID OF ME SO I WOULDN'T BE AROUND TO WARN YOU ABOUT HER VILLAINOUS WAYS. Miss Question says BRENT, ISN'T IT BETTER TO THINK ABOUT US AND HOW COMPATIBLE WE ARE? Chuck says HUH? Word Girl says SORRY TO INTERRUPT, BUT DO YOU KNOW WHAT COMPATIBLE MEANS? Chuck twiddles his thumbs and says NOT EXACTLY. Word Girl says COMPATIBLE ACTUALLY MEANS THINGS THAT GO WELL TOGETHER. LIKE MILK AND COOKIES. OR HUGGY AND I. WE'RE A COMPATIBLE CRIME FIGHTING TEAM BECAUSE WE BOTH LIKE TO STOP VILLAINS. AND WE'RE COMPATIBLE AS FRIENDS BECAUSE WE HAVE A LOT OF FUN AND HARDLY EVER QUARREL. CONTINUE. Brent looks at Miss Question and exclaims I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU MADE MY BROTHER COMMIT A CRIME? Miss Question says CAN'T YOU SEE I DID IT FOR US? Brent gets up and says US? US?! YOU'RE FULL OF BALAMI, LADY! He storms off Miss Question gets up and says CHUCK, I DON'T THINK YOU'VE EVER SEEN ME REALLY ANGRY, HAVE YOU? ARGH! She sends a zap with her question mark. Brent stands in the way and gets zapped Chuck shouts BRENT. Miss Question shouts BRENT? Chuck says MISS QUESTION, THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO BRENT. He pulls out his ray gun and fires. He hits Brent who gets stuck in a puddle of ketchup Chuck says LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! Word Girl says IT WAS YOUR FIGHT THAT DID THIS TO BRENT, SO I'D SAY YOU'RE BOTH TO BLAME HERE. A police car pulls up on the hill Huggy jumps on top of the ketchup and eats a chunk Brent says OH, THANK YOU. A moment later, a policeman and policewoman are arresting Miss Question and Chuck Miss Question says BRENT, CAN WE SHARE ANOTHER SANDWICH WHEN I GET OUT OF JAIL? Brent says AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY BROTHER? I DON'T KNOW, WHEN DO YOU GET OUT OF JAIL? Miss Question says WORD GIRL, GOT ANY GUESSES? Word Girl says WELL, FOR MAKING CHUCK GO ON A CRIME SPREE, THEY'LL PROBABLY GIVE YOU ABOUT THREE WEEKS. Brent says OKAY. MAYBE WE CAN TRY AGAIN IN THREE WEEKS, BUT ONLY IF YOU STOP MAKING MY BROTHER COMMIT CRIMES. Miss Question says OH, HOW COULD I NOT AGREE TO THAT? Chuck says I STILL THINK SHE'S UP TO NO GOOD. Brent says WHAT CAN I SAY? WE'RE COMPATIBLE. The cops drive off Word Girl holds up the cold cut platter and says OH, HUGGY, IF WE CAN GET TJ TO WRITE THE STORY OF CHUCK, BRENT AND MISS QUESTION, HE CAN'T LOSE. She flies off Brent says HELLO? The scene changes to TJ in his room writing his story TJ says AND THE PEOPLE AND THE DINOSAURS LEARNED TO LIVE IN PEACE. THE END. OH, THAT'S GOOD! Becky rushes in and says TJ, TJ, TJ. YOU HAVE TO HEAR THIS STORY. TJ says I DON'T HAVE TO HEAR IT, I'M FINISHED. Becky says IT HAS EVERYTHING. DRAMA, BROTHERS, LOVE. THIS STORY CAN'T BE BEAT, I'M CERTAIN. TJ says YOU'RE CERTAIN? Becky says OH, YES. AND JUST IN CASE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE WORD CERTAIN MEANS, IT'S THE FEELING YOU GET WHEN YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY SURE OF SOMETHING AND YOU HAVE NO DOUBTS ABOUT IT. TJ says WELL, IF YOU'RE SO CERTAIN, THEN YOU WRITE IT. Becky says I CAN'T. I WON TOO MANY TIMES ALREADY, YOU KNOW THAT. IS THIS YOUR STORY? TJ says I KNOW I SAID I DIDN'T WANT YOUR HELP, BUT WOULD YOU MIND READING IT FOR ME? Becky asks REALLY? YOU WANT ME TO READ IT? He hands her the story TJ says NOT TO CHANGE THE STORY, JUST TO LET ME KNOW IF I MADE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES. Becky says I'D BE HAPPY TO. THANKS, TJ. She reads IF DINOSAURS STILL ROAMED THE EARTH. OH, WHAT IF YOU CHANGED THE TITLE TO SOMETHING LIKE... TJ plays catch with himself on his bed and says BECKY, I JUST NEED YOU TO LOOK FOR... Becky says SPELLING MISTAKES, RIGHT. TJ says RIGHT. Becky says GOT IT. TJ asks HOW'S THE FIRST COUPLE OF WORDS? The Narrator says AND SO WHILE FIGHTING CRIME, WORD GIRL SAW THE TROUBLE CHUCK CAUSED BY GIVING HIS BROTHER HELP THAT WASN'T NEEDED. Bob stands in the doorway eating from the platter of cold cuts The Narrator continues AND BACK AT HOME, BECKY DISCOVERED THE BEST WAY TO HELP HER BROTHER TJ WAS TO JUST READ HIS PAPER AND CHECK FOR SPELLING MISTAKES. AND NOT TRY TO MAKE BIG STORY CHANGES. Becky says I KNOW, I KNOW. THIS IS ACTUALLY PRETTY GOOD. The Narrator says AND THE RESULT? TJ WON HIMSELF A CERTIFICATE FOR MOST CREATIVE DINOSAUR STORY. The scene changes to TJ and Becky walking into the house from school. TJ holds up his certificate and walks like a dinosaur. Becky rolls her eyes The Narrator continues WOULDN'T YOU SAY BECKY AND TJ ARE PRETTY COMPATIBLE AS SIBLINGS? I WOULD. AND I'M CERTAIN YOU'LL WANT TO SEE THEM AGAIN IN THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF "WORD GIRL." The image flashes to Brent visiting Miss Question and Chuck in jail Word Girl and Captain Huggyface appear on screen.